The Fourth Act
by TruthSS
Summary: Sequel to "The Third Act." Olivia and Fitz must navigate being a supercouple on the world stage. From expanding Pope & Associates to trying to find time for a date, follow everyones favorite couple through this exciting time.
1. Prologue

_Today's Goals:_

_1. Meeting with Staci. (Praying to God she does NOT RESCHEDULE)_

_2. Get Alyssa to find me a gardener (seeing that I can no longer find the time to tend to my garden)._

_3. Buy flowers for Kimberly Mitchell. Congratulate her on her Emmy._

_ (Remember to get Alyssa to do this. Meetings run long)._

_4. Need to schedule a nail appointment. (Need to find time to make it to nail appointment, maybe I can just get one sent up to hotel room while in LA. Though I don't think Fitz will notice the difference)._

_5. Try and fly back in time for my first anniversary dinner with my husband..._

_6. Try to not let my busy schedule get in the way of having said anniversary dinner._

_7. Meet with personal shopper about gown options for the foundation's charity gala._

_ (Find time to meet with personal shopper)._

_8. Call Fitz...try to have phone sex at least once before return to D.C. It has been a while._

_9. Call Ella (make up for being an absentee Godmother)._

_ If possible, buy her something nice. (if you get a chance)._

_10. Have amazing, fulfilling first anniversary sex with Fitz without Blackberry interruptions,email, etc..._

* * *

Olivia looked down at her phone, sighing deeply. Everyday, she made these lists or at least she did now to maintain the organized chaos that was her life. Her delightful assistant Alyssa, emailed her a full iternary every morning. There was nothing wrong with that iternary, but it did not contain the list of things she needed to be a functioning human being, a good wife or a better friend.

Hence her often ridiculous, yet helpful personal to-do list.

Her life had become a whirlwind of constant travel and work. Between expanding Pope &Associates to the West and East Coast, her work with the Pope-Grant Initiative and just being Olivia Pope, even breathing required scheduling these days.

One of the biggest reasons for her packed schedule these days was Calvin Lawson.

At 21, Calvin Lawson had the world at his feet, or so he did. Armed with "Boy Next Door" charm, a plush tenor voice and agile dance moves, he had dominated the pop landscape since the tender age of 16. He had never been without mass fame since his formative years. This and too much money at a frighteningly young age, not to mention parents who well, lacked the ability to ...parent had led him into PR hell. The burning enferno of strippers, fast cars and a recent series of paternity lawsuits.

Normally, with cases like this, Olivia liked to pass them on to Quinn or Harrison. They were younger and had a fresher take on how to handle younger celebrities. Olivia's area of expertise laid with corporation mergers and IPOs. After all, she had just finished ushering "HitFlix", a movie-streaming service into a sucessful debut. It had not only burnished Oliva's reputation as the ultimate fixer, it had flushed her firm with an obscene amount of revenue.

So why was she sitting in a limousine on her way to Beverly Hills? To meet his flaky mom/manager, Staci? Questions that Fitz had badgered her with when she had cancelled their two-week trip to Vermont for this. She planned on making it up to him, but the control freak in her needed to put this case to bed.

* * *

"Hi! You must be Mrs. Grant? My name is Staci? It is so nice to, like, meet you finally?"

Olivia cringed at the woman's "Valley Girl" accent and shook her extended hand._ Why must everything sound like a question? _

"Nice to meet you as well"

"Well, come in, come in!"

Oliva smiled a tight smile as she removed her Ray Bans and tossed them into her purse, following Staci's petite blond frame into the infamous Lawson home.

It was horrendously decorated in garish oranges with a Harley parked in the middle of the foyer. Gross.

They continued to walk through a maze of elaborately ornate hallways to finally arrive to the cool kitchen. _Thank God for Central Air._

"Do you like the counter-tops? They were imported, it took, like forever!"

Olivia smiled widely, refraining from rolling her eyes. This was a complete waste. Next time, Quinn was flying out to LA to deal with this nonsense.

"Staci, we need to get down to business. You have rescheduled this meeting four times, I have a slew of other commitments and your son, with everyday he spends without my expertise is losing another fan, or album he does not sell. So I mean it when I say we need to get down to business." Olivia said this with as much restraint as she could muster. With every word, she could see Staci's emerald eyes widening with shock.

"Well...I-" Olivia did not want anymore excuses. She needed this woman to face reality.

"Good, so you have retained me to tell you the truth and here it is. You need to remove yourself from managing Calvin's career effective immediately. I know a good person, Rich Johnson, used to manage Justin Timberlake who would be good. I also need him to get a good PR person, his father does not count. Along with this, he will need to take time off after this leg of his tour, check into rehab and chiefly, you all need family therapy-

"Wait a minute, you do not come into my home and start demanding things! I hired you!" Staci squealed, her lithe body radiating with righteous indignation.

Olivia smiled and eyed the woman from head to toe. They were not that far apart in age. Yet this 40-something year old woman was dressed like a teenager. From the ripped cut-offs, to the ironic off-the-shoulder NWA tee-shirt and the too blonde dye job, she looked like a groupie and not a mother of a 21-year-old.

"Right. You did hire me. And I am doing my job. You, on the other hand have not. So you have a choice. You can buck up and listen to what I say, because I am very good at my job, better than anyone on your son's payroll, or he can crash and burn faster than you can say Lindsey Lohan. Your choice?"

Staci swallowed apprehensively and sat down at her gaudy counter, waiting for Olivia to make the next move.

* * *

It did not take long for Oliva and Staci to sit down and start contacting all the important movers and shakers in the music industry and beyond. They agreed to drawing up plans, like a shortlist for Calvin's PR team, which Olivia would have Quinn head up. They agreed on a time lime, potential rehabilitation facillities and even agreed to fire a few people.

After an exhausting hour and a half later, Oliva was back in the limosuine going over her list once more. Maybe the other nine items on her list could be accomplished after all. So she hoped...


	2. The New Normal

This Weekend's Goals.

_1. Orgasm_

_2. Orgasm_

_3. Did I mention orgasm? _

_ In lieu of said orgasms, schedule hair appointment because clearly this blowout will not make it through the weekend. Hair cannot stand another wash-and-go. _

_4. Yay! For accomplishing everything on last list._

_5. Confirm with commercial real estate agent that LA office would be best suited down town. Nothing too swanky. _

* * *

Olivia was pretty sure she had blacked out. That would explain it. Why her mind, body and spirit was doing a celebratory dance. Her naked and sweaty body had all it could take, however her very horny husband had other plans in mind later. She was done. The orgasm fairy had been very generous, but Fitz plus her naked body meant he could still want more after all that they had just experienced.

Today had been one of the most relaxing days in a long time. From the smooth flight from Los Angeles to Washington D.C to the complimentary spa trip Fitz had surprised her with. She had needed that facial and massage. And the mani-pedi...and the hair appointment...and sleep for more than three hours. Suffice to say, Los Angeles and work in general had made her their bitch. Once again, Quinn was taking on this darn case from here on out. At least that is how she felt about it for now.

Normally, she would balk at the thought, but Fitz had called Alyssa and cleared her schedule, allowing them to spend time together. Being the adorably old-fashioned and affectionate husband he was, he cleared his schedule as well.

They finally capped off the evening with a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant, a jaunt to a jazz club well outside the social limits of their usual Georgetown-politico crowd. It had been perfect, lost in their own world, talking, kissing and relishing the precious time that seemed so rare these days.

The last act of this romantic haze was a glorious concoction of champagne, an exchange of anniversary gifts (a Harry Winston tennis bracelet for her, match her diamond engagement ring, a Rolex engraved with Fitz's favorite Shakespearean quote for him) and of course sex.

Not just sex, like a good hour. No.

A marathon of non-stop loving making, indulging every carnal need they had died to fulfill for the past few weeks.

So here Olivia was, eyes closed drenched from head to toe in sweat, recovering from what was her fifth orgasm of the night.

_That is about two more than I had listed...yay!_

"Oh...my...God!" Oliva said through gritted teeth, trying to regain feeling in her body. She turned on her side lazily to see her very own sex machine in his post-coital glory.

He laid splayed, limbs spread across their California King bed, exhausted from their proclivities.. His handsome face and well-toned physique was shiny with sweat. Her favorite feature of his, the luscious curls were doing that wonderful something that she could not really explain. They were messy, and yet sexy. Not crazy messy. If her knees were not killing her and her body aching from way too much sex, she would have another go.

_Why does he always look so fuckable_?

"Well, can't say I didn't miss you." Fitz said cheerily, turning to look at Olivia. She blushed deeply as his stone-grey eyes did a once over her naked form. A whole year of marriage and even more years together and he could still make her feel like a flushed school girl.

She smiled, scooching over to him and laying a soft, yet loving kiss on his pectoral. She laid her head down on him, listening to the beat of his heart.

"I know you did."

"Really? Because that is not the vibe I got from you on the phone last night." He smirked that sexy smirk of his. Olivia rolled her eyes, grinning playfully.

"You wanted to have phone sex while I had a very important phone call. We had to conference Calvin in because he's on tour."

Fitz chuckled, putting his arm around Olivia, gently stroking her back as his other arm came around her body. Predictably, he started palming her ass. Just as he always did. She could not help but giggle at how her ass had become his very own stress ball over the years.

"Well, to hell with this Calvin kid. He's interrupting quality time with my wife."

"You know, you don't hear me complaining when you jet off to New York to have dinner with fat cat Wall Street tycoons."

"Well, those fat cat Wall Street tycoons write checks so kids in Africa can have vaccinations for Malaria..."He trailed off, knowing he had stepped in it. Knowing he was allowing bullshit to seep through their perfect evening together.

She smiled at the mocking tone, but she could hear a trace of annoyance. They already had this fight. She knew how he felt about this case. Calvin Lawson, the spoiled, self-centered and delinquent but everyone deserves a second chance._ Fitz would know better than anyone. _

She did a lot for the foundation. She travelled with him, did some PR work and had even brought in her own share of donors. Hell, she had a hand in planning the Gala held every year at the New York Public Library (not an easy fucking task!) Her work with Pope & Associates was not always as stimulating and charitable, but she enjoyed it. The judgement would not be tolerated, no matter how passive-aggressive.

She sighed deeply, peeling herself away from him. But as she got up and her feet touched the ground, he softly placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Where do you thing you are going, Mrs. Grant?" He inquired playfully, his eyebrow cocked. Olivia looked at him for a beat. On the surface, he was playfully flirting, but he knew what she knew, that the crack about her taking on this case could potentially land him in the dog house.

" It is Mrs. Pope-Grant to you, Mister. I need to take a shower. I'm all sticky and I don't know why you convinced Mandy to turn off the air-conditioning in the middle of July. It is a freaking sauna." She smile, stroking his hair softly as he sighed.

Fitz stared back at her smiling, yet his eyes slowly searching her face. He wanted to know if he had really hurt her feelings with that comment. He knew better. However they could talk about it in the morning. For now, she wanted to bask in the glow of them, their time together and their love-making.

She shrugged affably, as if to say "Don't sweat it". He nodded slightly, understanding. It was amazing that they could communicate with so few words.

"Do you want me to join you?" He asked softly.

A part of Olivia wanted petty just a bit, but that part of her did not have the motivation of their early times. They used to be so explosive, bottling things up and letting it get the best of them.

_When did I lose my edge?_

"How...about we take a nice bubble bath. And we can talk about that smart-ass comment you made." She said playfully smacking his thigh two times to signal their departure from their bedroom into their bathroom.

She got up with him following behind. She could feel his eyes practically burning holes in her butt cheeks.

"Why are you so sexy?" He asked huskily, his muscular arms closing around her as they reached the cool bathroom. She turned around in his arms, marveling at their level of comfort with one another. Being in a bathroom, wrapped up in a loving embrace made her remember times of yesteryear.

The times when they were just getting to know each other...

The campaign trail...

Stolen moments...

Now here they were, holding each other on their anniversary. Theyrelocked as want overtook Olivia once again. She thought this would be a peaceful bath of conversation, then bed. However, Fitz's rising arousal and his large hands were traveling over her breasts, tweaking her sensitive nipples.

Fuck it, as he lifted her to the cool countertop of their His & Her sinks.

They could deal with the bullshit tomorrow. Tonight, she just wanted to make love to her husband.


	3. Just Right

_**Disclaimer: I don't do love triangles. They are trite and silly. The introduction of Jake Ballard has no romantic implications. I'm a firm believer that Olitz is fascinating enough without the bullshit. They are high-strung adults with tons of commitments, living in the public eye and they have worked to hard to get to this place. I mean it when I say no Jake-Oliva hook-ups. He's role in this story will be nothing like the show. Thanks, I love reviews. So keep them coming. **_

* * *

_Today's_ _goals..._

_1. Talk to Fitz_

_ ...call Quinn._

Olivia smiled at Miranda, (Mandy for short) the housekeeper, as she topped off her tea-cup before she even signaled for another one. She always so attentive. The idea of hot tea on a breezy summer morning seemed ludicrous, but Olivia needed it. Despite how much she loved having sex all night with her husband, the aftermath was rough. The hoarse throat and the ache she felt in her lower back was a delightful pain, but a pain nonetheless.

"Thanks Mandy." She croaked smiled brightly as she readjusted the collar of her silk dressing gown, hiding her love bites. She could practically feel the older woman's bright blues staring daggers at her neck. As Mandy turned to walk away, tending to finishing breakfast, she could have sworn she saw Mandy's left eye drop in a congratulatory wink. She hoped to God they were not too loud last night.

Olivia cleared her throat and turned her attention back to her MacBook, waiting for her tea to cool. She had multiple tabs open on trashy entertainment sites, keeping track of Lawson story. It was pretty much the same. E! News, TMZ, Entertainment Tonight was covering the story, but the reporting was lazy. One way even.

However, Olivia knew better than that...

Her eyes drifted away from the sun-glared screen, absent-mindedly staring at the steam rising from her tea-cup. Her mind churned. Lawson was accused of a few paternity suits. Mostly the same kind of girls; young, brunette hanger-ons. Calvin was reckless enough to get himself in these predicaments, however the young man she conversed with over the phone seemed like any other 21-year-old. precocious, naïve and misguided, but was he stupid?

_I__nquiring mind want to know.__  
_

_My gut says no..._

Olivia typed in the URL .The site, alleged run by the former girlfriend of a B-List actor who was popular on the party scene in Los Angeles. It was not particularly well-known outside of fringe gossip mongers online, seeing that it was username/password only. However, she was savvy, as was her team to keep track of everything. Even bottom feeders get it right...

The site had broken a few stories, unknowingly in the past-

Her thought was interrupted by the buzzing of her work cell phone. She picked it up to find just the person she needed at the moment, her protegé's caller ID had never been more welcomed .

"What?" Olivia responded authoritatively.

"Good morning Olivia." Quinn Perkins responded brightly. Olivia could not help but smiled. That is what she loved about her youngest associate. No matter how harsh, she always responded with sweetness. Though sweetness was not to be focused with weakness. She had brought her in, at a critical time and was molding her in her image. The girl was slowly becoming every bit the lethal weapon someone in Olivia's position needed.

"Nice, good. Wish I was at the office-"

"You needed time off, so don't sweat it. By the way, Happy Anniversary to you and the President. How is he?

Olivia smiled at her kindness. Flattery, another trait she had learned well.

"He's great, he went for a run. I would normally join him but, he let me sleep in."Quinn giggled excitedly. "How sweet! Well, the great news is you sound well-rested."

_Bullshit_. Olivia thought. Her voice sounded like shit. Again, with the flattery. Olivia cleared her throat to signal that the niceties were over.

"So, I've been keeping track of Calvin story-"

"Good, just what I wanted to talk to you about. I've got this site, -"

"I have heard of it. Pretty popular with the LA scene. You want me to-"

Olivia felt relieved. She did not have to do the routine. Despite her close relationship with Harrison, he often needed way too much guidance. He lacked the gut professional intuition that separated Quinn from the rest. This was going to make her decision a lot easier...

"Exactly. After you are done with that, have Huck trace the IP addresses, then I want you on the next flight to LA on Monday. I will email you the game plan, of course later today. Talk to the Office Manager about travel cost . Try to stay in contact. Do not forget to itemize while your out there for the books."

Olivia hung up immediately, wanting to ripe the cord before she could show weakness. She picked up the tea-cup, blowing softly, still to hot..

It was going to be tough but she needed to have done it. Efficiency was not always a mechanism for effectiveness. Despite all the time Harrison had spent at Pope & Associates, he had not mastered that art form. Unfortunately for him, his fellow associate/girlfriend had.

Quinn was younger, less experienced yet, she had that it factor. Her cute, girl-next-door demeanor was great for catching tough clients off-guard. Harrison was too slick , too Wall Street for the Hollywood crowd that would be permeating the new offices. She knew he had his eye on running shop for a while. She could see it in his eyes...

Her musing were interrupted by a very sweaty Fitz, entering through the French doors. Her deep analysis of her work disappeared to the back annals of her mind. His face was bright with exuberance as he strutted to the breakfast nook and joined her.

"You know I hate to wake up alone." Olivia smirked as Fitz took a seat across from her in the breakfast.

They locked eyes as her bare foot brushed sensual against the thigh of his running shorts. She could see his stirring...

They had never gotten to talking about the comment last night. He had knowingly distracted her with a lovely foot massage and sweet talk. Even this morning, he had knowingly gone for a run, to avoid talking about it.

He smiled charmingly, that luscious dark curl falling into his stone colored eyes.

"Sorry babe, but you know how much I love-"

His hand stroked her ankle softly. She already could feel her body giving in to his touch. She closed her laptop and turned her phone over.

_Focus, Olivia. _

"Not going to work. We are talking about this." Olivia said softly, out of earshot of Miranda. He sighed deeply, ending his caress and folding his arms.

"Livvie, it honestly does not bother me anymore. Although..." He trailed off. She observed him closely. The wrinkle in his forehead and the tensing of his jaw. She did not mean to cause him so much worry.

"Although what, baby? Talk to me." She said softly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Miranda sliding out the room. She was very respectful of their space as a couple, often leaving the room when she could sense an intimate conversation.

He sighed deeply, inching closer to Oliva, his thumb playing with the soft fabric of her dressing gown.

"I hate that we spend so much time apart. I feel like unless we schedule it, or I suggest it, we rarely really spend time together. I know we have keep saying we will and we talked about it, but we cancelled Vermont. Vermont babe?...you know how much I love us there, no help, just us and nature."

His deep voice was dripping with lush affection. Olivia felt her heart melting. She knew what he was saying, but there was so much on her plate.

She bit her lip.

"I know, but we had yesterday. And yesterday was amazing." As Olivia leaned in to kiss him, Fitz slid out of the nook, standing before her, hands on his hips. He looked so handsome in his running gear, no matter how frustrated he seemed.

"I'm saying this both as a husband and your business partner. I know you are recluctant-

"Fitz, we have talked about this-"

"I know, but hear me out. I...fuck. I don't want our marriage to end up the way Mellie's and mine did." His face was molded by sorrow and frustration. It was unspoken, but Olivia had always understood his fear of his. He was attentive, overcompromising because he loved her, but a part of it was rooted in his feelings of failure. They had addressed it before, but had she been so blind not to see it?"

The air of guilt was seeping into her lungs so strongly that she felt the summer day slipping into darkness.

"Wha- What is bringing this-"

Fitz sighed deeply, kneeling in front of Olivia and taking her hands. His hands calmed her just as much as the fierce look of love permeating through his eyes.

"There is this conversation still going on in my head. One I had with Mellie about a year ago."

Olivia nodded. She remembered that night. How he came home from dinner with his ex-wife, feeling dejected and guilty. They had talked about it, and she had tried to comfort him, but she understood the guilt.

"You cannot keep shackled to the past, honey, I'm not her. My job, my ambition does not mean our marriage does not come first. Neither is your work with the foundation a hinderance." Oliva stroked the side of his head with a hand. His eyes closed.

"Livvie, I don't want you to give it up, I just...I don't want us to drift apart. I'm not getting younger, I look at the kids and time is just going, I get scared, that one day..."

The conflict in his face was ripping her heart apart. She understood. .

"Babe, I get it. You aren't going to lose me. I love you. So how do we do this. Because I get you worry, so how do we do this. I mean it is not like you aren't busy yourself. Remember we had to push our engagement party because Langston wanted you on that trip to Haiti? "

Oliva smiled, despite the tension. They just stared at each other, comforted by the presence of the other, easing into a lighter tone with every breath.

He smirked that delicious smirk of his back. His shoulders relaxed slightly. Olivia could tell he remembered the hilarity of the President needing him for political leverage.

"Is that a trick question? I know you and I know how you get. You love to run the show."

She sighed deeply. If she was going to be as involved in the foundation, all the while moving associates around and hiring new ones for her offices, it could not hurt to take his advice. Just this once.

"Yes, but our marriage is more important." She felt the tight anxiety this conversation had brought on leave her, just as it was leaving the room.

"So in that case, we are going to talk man to woman, not as husband and wife. Got it."

"Got it. But first, I think we should discuss a shower...together. You are sweaty from running." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully as he chuckled.

She pressed her lips to his, giving him a sweet, yet meaningful kiss. As they pulled apart, his face looked glazed with delight.

"Funny, I saw this conversation ending the same way. But how about I eat breakfast first, I'm starving."

She giggled as he winked at her, sitting next to him.

"Let's get into the nitty-gritty, how do you feel about the name Jake Ballard?"

Olivia shrugged as her mind did a search. It sounded oddly familiar...

"Rings a bell. Why do you ask?"

Fitz shrugged. "He, until yesterday, did Public Relations for Doyle Inc. Remember? He was at Cyrus and James-"

"-Dinner party a few weeks back. I remember." She remembered now. From the party as well as previous Galas and functions of the foundation. He knew Fitz from childhood, but was not a close friend. A donor, yes. And he had not been particularly useful during Fitz's presidency.

He was tall, handsome in a sort of "guy-next-door" way. He had never left much of a lasting impression when she had met him, other than he reminded her of the arrogant and flippant "Dude-bros" that had littered her prep school expereince. For the worst. All in all, he seemed nice, but there was something about his expansive green eyes that seemed...lacking. Even when he smiled.

"Well, he called this morning, asking about donations and the Gala. It came up in conversation that he was parting ways with the company."

Olivia was confused about why he was telling her this. It seemed out of no where. Not to mention how Ballard had access to Fitz's direct line was troubling. They had never done direct business. They had been so engrossed in their conversation, she had hardly noticed Miranda sneaking back in the kitchen, resuming her breakfast duty.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Olivia asked confused. Fitz smiled.

"Ever the fixer, yet so naïve. Our fathers were friends. He's a good guy, very lucrative career in Public Relations..."

The summer sun was gleaming in Fitz's eyes. The thought hit Olivia...

"No, absolutely not. The New York office is not going to be ready for another year, and I doubt he would be a good fit in LA. I don't hire outsiders for the D.C office. Especially someone I don't have a personal relationship with."

Fitz rolled his eyes, shaking his head knowingly.

"This is exactly the reason I didn't want to say anything. It is just a suggestion, he seems like someone who would be more than capable to step in. He knows people. A lot of resumes will be coming your way and it was just a thought."

Olivia sighed thinking deeply as the delicious smell of bacon circled the room. She trusted Fitz's intuition and his need to help. She _would_ look into this guy. Have Abby do a background check. Another experienced fixer would be great. She needed a partner, someone who knew the business and she had not had an equal since Stephen, an real partner...

It was an appealing thought. The seed was indeed planted.

"Let's just shelf this conversation after bacon and eggs." Olivia said, closing her laptop and pushing it to the side as Miranda approached with two fruit plates.

Fitz nodded, pleased that he had made progress. He laughed and leaned in, huskily whispering.

"How about we shelf this until after the shower."

Olivia giggled, sharing a kiss with him. Her body was ablaze with want. His tongue softly entered her mouth, but before they could lose control, Miranda cleared her throat pointedly. The pulled apart, blushing like school children.

"You are shameless." Fitz laughed, popping a blueberry in Olivia's mouth.

Olivia rolled her eyes smiling back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Funny, you didn't seem to mind it last night. And I don't think you will in the shower." She took a sip of her tea, which had cool perfectly.

_Finally, just right._


	4. The Chessmaster

A month later...

Today goals...

_1. Meeting with Black and Abby (oh, boy)_

_2. Meeting with Harrison and Quinn about Lawson and financials on Ballard._

_3. Interview with Jake_ Ballard.

_4. Start planning dinner party. Preferably for two weeks from now._

There where levels of discontent that a person experiences. Career changes that seemed jarring to the usual routine. The routine that was not necessarily predictable, however they made for a "normal" notion of life.

For most if not all of her professional career, she lived in a level of chaos. There were the incessant hours, time (and gas) burned through tracking clients. She had been here own paralegal, assistant and attorney. Only four or five associates at her beck and call. Most importantly, she had been lonely. Sleepless nights and plenty of booze. There was the occasional bouts of phone sex and hookups with her Fitz, but otherwise it was a lonely, vibrator-friendly life.

To add to the stereotypical single black professional sob story, she had a fabulous wardrobe, a desirable penthouse in a swanky Georgetown neighborhood and a reputation of efficiency and ruthlessness. It was always a surprise to her to see her life, as it currently existed. She was married for godsake. When the fuck did that happen?

Olivia stood up, crossing her newly decorated office...

It was modern and minimalist, in stark contrast with the shabby chic sensibility the old office had. She had pictures of her with family, her parents in addition to the " wall". It was the wall that all Washington insiders had. Adorned with pictures of CEOs, world leaders and political figures. Centered were her degrees from Georgetown and Harvard. She would like to think herself above it all. Not beholden to her accomplishments but they made her proud. Her hard work and perseverance had made he what she had been longing for: formidable.

As Olivia's eyes wondered along memory lane, her eyes wandered to the sight of her daily peace of mind.

Her eyes traveled to her favorite picture of them all.

Her wedding picture.

There she was, all smiles in her custom Alexander McQueen wedding gown. A gown that she had sobbed in when she finally wore the finished product. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was a beautiful day in the Cape, _perfect. Fitz looked phenomenal in his Tom Ford.._

_Then again him in formal wear always gets my blood going. He looks so happy, so tan. It is as if time stood still... _

The tears were welling up in her eyes as sentimentally breezed over her body. She finally had everything she wanted. This feeling of contentment, yet overwhelming happiness was so foreign, she felt her soul at ease.

It was bizarre, yet quaint. Her she was-

"Olivia, whenever you are ready". Alyssa intoned brightly, her pretty face sticking in the room.

She had been so lost on her reflecting she had barely noticed the knock on the door that pre-empted Alyssa's presence.

" Send them in", she responded thickly, attempting to dab away her tears with discretion.

_Pull yourself together, idiot you have a meeting to conduct. _

Taking a seat behind her desk, she opened her thick binder of documents and began mentally preparing for her day. She breathed in and out, eyes close to rid herself of the nostalgic haze.

Before she could make any sudden movements, a lithe redhead and a short, severe man entered the room.

Abby Whelan, her trusted friend and Senior Associate had traded in her casual DVF wrap dresses for a sharp (from the Donna Karen) black skirt suit. Her normally youthful face was bathed in a coat of exhaustion. She took a seat and sighed deeply, as if to say "Fuck it" .

Olivia smiled, and recognized the feeling. The vetting process for new employees was no joke.

The man sitting to Abby's left and across from Olivia was Cyrus Black, the noted Washington power attorney who was a new addition to _Pope & Associates._

His job as the Resident In- House counsel was simple; assist Abby with vetting and research of clients and use his contacts around town to glean info on prospective cases. Most importantly, he was to provide legal counsel to the firm and clients without representation.

Unlike the other associates who were cavalier and jolly, the intense former prosecutor had no time for games. Sure, he had dug up dirt on Olivia once upon a time, but he was the best at what he did. So if Olivia had to pay an arm and a leg (and she was) for him to be on the team and in Gucci loafers, she would.

"So, shoot, how are we looking?" Olivia demanded, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair.

Abby opened her folder and began reading off her notes at her signature "gladiator" pace.

"Jake Ballard, age 45. Born in Greenwich, Connecticut. Son of William Ballard, a Hedge Fund Manager for Goldman Sachs. Mother was a homemaker-"

"Mary Steiner, daughter of a Jewish doctor, she grew up in Bedford, New York." Cyrus Black interrupted in his sharp, New York accent.

Olivia breathed in deep, anticipating the tension that enviably filled the room. Abby _hated_ being interrupted, as evidenced by her icy blue eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Cyrus seemed unfazed by Abby's perturbed nature. His lined face and beady dark eyes betraying no sign of guilt for his rudeness.

"Um, this is a misnomer, but if we could wait until each person is finished with their presentation, that would be great." Olivia said authoritatively. She had to have a meeting on employee decorum one of these days.

"Yeeaeah...anyway, the guy was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, prep schools, country clubs, the whole routine." Abby finished, her voice uneven with irritation.

There was a beat following Abby's presentation. Clearly she had no intent of expanding on her information.

"His time at Doyle Inc. Should I be worried?" Olivia inquired, her eyes darting between her two associates."

Black hesitated, not sure if he was ready to proceed, but Abby began fiddling with her paperwork, avoiding eye contact with present parties.

"Not especially, he was effective with handling the Clean Energy rollout, had a write-up in the _D.C Sun_ about his time. Anything else, pertaining to financials or stocks, Wright has a hold of."

"Harrison and I will meet later today about that. Abs, where are we on his personal life?"

Abby sighed, crossing her legs indifferently. They were clearly going to have a talk after the meeting...

"Married once to an accountant, Kali Edelstein in the late 90s, divorced in 2001. The divorced records were sealed."

That nugget of information made the hairs on Olivia's arms stand up. It had nothing to do with central air. She had been in this industry long enough to know when people were hiding things, it was never good. Her gut was screaming with apprehension.

Though as she thumbed through his file, the high profile celebrities and studios he had represented, his resume screamed "qualified".

_Don't assume the worst..._

" Well, I have most of what I need." Olivia picked up her phone, paging Alyssa."

"Yes Olivia?"

"Do we have a definite on Ballard's arrival?"

"2:00, his flight was delayed."

"Thanks, let me know when he gets here, that is all."

Olivia clicked the phone off ruminating on this. It was not definite, but she was mostly sold...

"Cyrus, could you give Ms. Whelan and I a minute." Olivia asked politely.

He nodded briskly, gathering his things and clearing the room. Olivia stood up and glared at Abby. However Abby glared right back.

_She clearly will not give an inch._

"Really? Really?" Olivia asked in a sarcastic monotone. She understood Abby's position, but she had to work on the attitude.

Abby's mouth dropped in shock, as though she had been smacked.

"Yes! Really! He is disrespectful, sexist-"

"He's good at his job. He does not check out of important, very important meetings when he does not get his way. I have a business to run, and while we are friends, outside this building. In here, I am your boss! When I ask for your opinion-"

"I would be able to finish my presentation if Don Draper over there could wait his turn." Abby said coolly."

It took everything in Olivia to not fly of the handle. She understood how different the working culture was now that the firm was expanding. It was formal, a lot less friendly...

Not to mention the old heads, Huck, Abby and Harrison were bristling with discomfort at the structure, the careful doling out if duties and cases based on merit, not necessarily seniority.

Last week, Olivia had to intervene between the Office Manager and Huck when he refused to turn over receipts on cost he accumulated for a pricey hacking program. Now, there was a carved out budget in office expenses. Things were to be itemized.

"Look, I will talk to Black about his attitude, but you have to play nice."

"Good, and while your at it, try throwing a few more employees of the female persuasion on the shortlist. I don't want to be caught up in another episode of the White Man Power dance."

Olivia's browed furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Abby sighed, standing up, her whole aura reeking with disenchantment.

"I mean we should get more color and less testosterone in here. We both know what its like working in the old boys club. And I would hate to see the new and improved Pope &Associates littered with a bunch of Fitz's old prep school pals."

It was a salient point. When she started this firm, the thought had been a large motivator in her hiring choices. Unfortunately, she had been so strung on expanding and building the best team, she had not thought about that much.

"Fitz and I are tennis buddies with Andrea Jackson." Olivia offered absentminded. It was as though Abby's concern for diversity had planted a seed.

"The former-"

"Head of the NAACP, yes."

"Doesn't she run EMILY's list now?"

"Not run, she does communication. Though if we are going to even consider her for anything, we need to rollout the red carpet. To be honest, I am more comfortable with her. She has a larger and more powerful circle of friends. And can pull more clientele."

"We would have to vet her." Abby said tightly. They exchanged a knowingly look. Andrea could be a backup. They would definitely keep her on the backburner. Matter of fact, a dinner party was in order...

"Abby, I need you to-"

"On it. I'm guessing I should so this vet alone?"

Olivia nodded firmly.

"You do realize this, in addition to the Lawson case, this and vetting Andrea Jackson, my job is preventing me from having a sex life?" Abby snarled.

Olivia chuckled, smoothing out her crème Valentino skirt.

"You and David will be fine. If Fitz and I can find time, you definitely can." Olivia retorted as the tension left the room.

They shared a smile as Abby existed the room.

_As much as things changed, somethings would remain the same_.

Olivia smiled as she picked up her phone to call the caterer's.

Yes...a dinner party was definitely in order...


End file.
